The present invention relates to an apparatus for drawing out magnetic tape from a cassette to form a predetermined running route, and, more particularly to a tape guide mechanism for a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which the magnetic tape drawn out or withdrawn from the cassette is attached to a rotary magnetic head or other magnetic head.
In a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus including a video cassette recorder, when a cassette containing the magnetic tape is loaded in the apparatus, a part of the tape guide for forming a predetermined tape path for the recording or reproducing operation is moved and the magnetic tape is drawn out of or withdrawn from the cassette to thereby attach the magnetic tape to the rotary magnetic head, fixed magnetic head or the like. A mechanism for moving the part of the tape guide and a space therefor are required in order to perform the operation of drawing out the magnetic tape from the cassette and forming a predetermined tape path, hereinafter called "the tape-loading operation". With the demand for a smaller size of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, it is desirable to reduce the size of the mechanism for moving a part of the tape guide. An example having a construction meeting such a demand is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,513. In this example, a fixed magnetic head which remains stationary during recording or reproducing operation, and is not required to be moved during such operation, is capable of being moved with the tape-loading operation. A part of the route of the tape guide for drawing out the magnetic tape is overlaid on the fixed magnetic head arrangement, thus reducing the size of the apparatus.
In this example, however, the magnetic tape is attached to the rotary magnetic head unit over the range of about 180.degree., and therefore there remains a margin for further size reduction. It may be possible to make the apparatus more compact by reducing the diameter of the rotary magnetic head to increase the angle of attachment (contact) of the magnetic tape from 180.degree. to, say, 270.degree.. Even so, the same recording pattern as in the case of 180.degree. attachment can be formed on the magnetic tape by giving special consideration to the arrangement of the rotary magnetic head and the rotational speed thereof. By reducing the size of the rotary magnetic head device, therefore, it is possible to make the apparatus even more compact. If another tape guide for moving the tape from within the cassette outward with the tape-loading operation is provided in addition to the tape guides for guiding the tape drive on the entrance and delivery sides of the rotary magnetic head unit, it is possible to realize a small tape path effective for reducing the apparatus size.